


Star

by daisiestay



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Sad Ending, bestfriend, idk what to put anymore, idolxreader - Freeform, teen love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiestay/pseuds/daisiestay
Summary: this one shot au is based on Cravity song, Star."Sometimes I get confused and walk wellRoute lost like a ship without a compassWhere you at, where you at, my star?I'm an angel with no wingsI keep on fallin ', fallin' without you".A story of Park Serim and reader (Han Yeri)
Relationships: Park Serim/Han Yeri (female character)
Kudos: 1





	Star

**14 April 2020**

"Sometimes I get confused and walk well Route lost like a ship without a compass Where you at, where you at, my star. I'm an angel with no wings I keep on fallin ', fallin' without you".

Serim has been like a broke compass for almost 6 months and until now he is still healing from the trauma since his bestfriend aka neighbour aka girlfriend, Han Yeri passed away a year ago. She passed away in one tragic accident on their high school graduation day.

**THROWBACK**

**10 MARCH 2019**

Graduation day obviously is the most exciting day for all senior in highschools. It indicated that you have finish with schools and will go living your life as your choice. Both Park Serim and Han Yeri were excited and nervous at the same time. They decided not to go to school together even their house is next to each other. Surprised they say.

They are bestfriend since they was 5 and now they are 19. More than decade already passed and each year they grow fond towards each other, starts with siblings like relationship a few years after that Serim took a brave step to confess to Yeri and as fairytale as it sounds, Yeri accepted that confession and they started to dating when they was 15. It has been 4 years since they started dating and like other couples, they once fight, crying and laughing with each other. Like they say "a norm of a couple". Serim left to the school first with his older brother since both of his parent are business person and they were busy in overseas. It is rare for him to meet his parent and that is why he become more closed with Han's family since Mr and Mrs Han treat him and his older brother like their own sons. Serim's older brother drived them to school which is 20 minutes away from their neighbourhood.

Yeri decided to walk alone to school since her parent need to drop off her younger sister at the kindergarten first. She know Serim has left first so she doesn't bother to checked at his house. She checked the weather forecast for today before going out and it says it will raining on 9am which is 5 minutes to go. She decided to bring an umbrella with her since she can't afford getting wet and messy on her graduation day.

She walked like usual, plug in her earphone to listen to her all time favourite song, Star by Cravity. She always loves the lyrics of the song after Serim recommended her to listen to it when they started dating 4 years ago. Suddenly it started to raining and as she prepared she bring out her umbrella and open it. She almost reach their school just one cross away and she will arrive. She waited for the pedestrian light to turn to green so that she can cross the road while waiting her phone ringing. She look at it and it is Serim. She gladly answer it with smile on her face.

"Hello my star Yeri! Where are you? I already arrived 15 minutes ago. All of our friends already here. We want to take pictures at photo booth first and we are waiting for you", Serim asked.

"Serim, don't call me you star silly. Anyway I'm infront of the school waiting for the light to turn green. Wait for me at the school main gate is it okay?".

"You are my star because you light up my life Yeri-ya. Anything for you my star. I will be there as fast as lightning", Serim hang up.

Yeri just smiling after that. Park Serim never fails to make her heart flutters a lot. A few while, she can see Serim standing on the other side of the road waving at her. She waved back and mouthing "wait a min" and Serim showed a thumbs up.

The light turn green and she started to cross the road but suddenly there is an overspeed truck come towards her. As fast as speed of light, before she knows, she was hit by that truck and she lying down unconciously on the road in the rain with blood flowing out her body. Trying to stay awake, she can see Serim and a few passers-by running towards her.

**SERIM POV**

I can't wait to see Yeri today. Our graduation day finally arrived. I arrived at school a bit earlier since my brother insist to drive me. Usually I walked with Yeri to school. I called her after I arrived.

"Hello my star Yeri! Where are you? I already arrived 15 minutes ago. All of our friends already here. We want to take pictures at photo booth first and we are waiting for you", I asked her with full anticipation.

"Serim, don't call me you star silly. Anyway I'm infront of the school waiting for the light to turn green. Wait for me at the school main gate is it okay?", she said on the other side of the line and Serim just smiling imagining her pouty face everytime he called her his star.

"You are my star because you light up my life Yeri-ya. Anything for you my star. I will be there as fast as lightning", I hang out and I walked towards the main gate. I saw her at the other side of the road with her pink umbrella since it is raining quite heavily right now luckily I brought my raincoat with me. I waved at her and she mouthed "wait a min" cutely and I just nod my head with smile on my face.

The light turns green and she started to cross the road suddenly there is an overspeed truck come towards Yeri. As fast as speed of light, before he knows, she was hit by that truck and there she is lying down unconciously on the road in the rain with blood flowing out her body. He feels like his world around him stop moving and he can only see her lying down on the road with blood all over her body. He still cannot believe what has happened right in front of his eyes.

He quickly running towards her while still being in denial. He placed her head on his laps and screamed to people around them "HELP ME TO CALL THE AMBULANCE NOW!! THERE IS TRAFFIC ACCIDENT VICTIM HERE!!". There is this one middle aged woman help them to call the ambulance and police.

“Wake up Yeri! Stay awake for me please. Please I know you are strong please my star please", he begging continously besides her ears while holding her pale hands dearly.

**END OF POV**

Yeri trying so hard to open her eyes and ignoring the pain on her brain. She think this might be the last day for her on earth with people she love. She might not have time to see her family but she think atleast Serim is there with her so she slowly open her eyes to only be greeted by a crying mess Serim and people surround them and the rain. Serim is wet under the rain even with his raincoat the _rain is unfamiliarly heavy today_.

She feel that Serim held her hands so she tighthen the grap and look up to Serim. "Serim, I'm here. But I don't think I can be strong. I mean look at this blood is all over my body. I think today is our last day together my star Serim", she said that while coughing and showing little smile to hide the pain.

"No!! Yeri please no!! I know you are strong! Please don't leave me..your parent. We love you. I LOVE YOU HAN YERI. Please hold on for a while the ambulance is on the way. Please my star", Serim said while sobbing.

"I'm sorry Serim. I can't fulfill our promise to study in the same university and growing up together and being with each other till we grow old. I am sorry for everything I have ever done and please say to my family that I love them and thank you for raising me. And Park Serim, my star, thank you for always being there for me everytime I'm happy or sad. You are always there. Thank you for being my bestfriend all these year long and thank you for being my first ever boyfriend. Thank you for everything Serim", Yeri said it almost at her last breath.

Serim is still crying so hard "No Yeri! Don't say like that you are not going anywhere forever".

"Serim please I know you are strong enough to let me go right? Let me go with peace. Let's meet again later huh?", Yeri can just smile through her pain.

Serim just shaking his head and saying no repeatedly. "Park Serim, thank you for being my star that always light my night and protect me. I love you always", Yeri used all of her balanced strength to whisper to Serim's ears and kissed his cheeks before her last breath.

And with that her soul left her body. Serim is too surprised with her actions and he is crying so hard again after feeling there is no pulse moving in her body. His tears was hidden by the heavy rain poured down to earth. Seems like the earth is crying too for loosing one of the angel. Han Yeri is his star and angel forever.

**End of throwback**

**14 April 2020**

Serim went to the balcony of his apartment for stargazing. He enjoys night sky more than day sky. Since that incident he never like rainy day or rainy season in particular. Even though the incident was a year ago he still cannot forget how Yeri was hit right infront of his eyes. And until now that incident is still clearly stucked inside his mind. He tooks almost 6 months to heal from the trauma. His friends and family help him a lot to heal. Now he's a Electrical Engineering student in SNU. The course and the university that both him and Yeri would like to take and go together. But now only him can fulfill their promise after all. He alread moving on but his mind is still occupied with her. She is always his star. He look at the cloudy night sky and the moonlight is dim as there are not many stars can be seen but there is this one star that shining so bright. He just smiles while sipping his coffee.

"Even the moonlight is dull

You lit up that night, you lit up me

Someday I will become that star and go to your side

Saying I missed you a lot and missed you a lot You are a star (star), that star (star)

The star that protected and led me you're my star

You are a star (star), that star (star)".

**_You are always my star Han Yeri._ **

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever au on ao3! feedbacks are welcomed🥰
> 
> [ I will post this on wattpad also! My wattpad acc is youngdongmini and if you want to be Luvity moots do follow me on twitter @cosmicsehunnie let's be moots there 😉]


End file.
